Thunderstruck
by Cayliana
Summary: Megamind, Minion, and a thunderstorm. Pre-movie AU. Genderbend.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind._

For as long as she can remember, Mylani has always loved thunderstorms. Sitting in her prison cell, or staring out one of the windows of her many temporary lairs, for hours, she'd watch the lightning play across the sky with Minion and his round bowl in her lap, one that she has repeatedly remade to fit his growing body. It's one of the few things that can calm her now, especially in the middle of excitement over a new plan or invention. The first crash of thunder in the sky could always prompt her to abandon whatever she was working on to run for a window in order to observe - the sheer power and smell of the electricity in the air fascinates her.

Pressing her face and hands against the glass as if trying to get a closer look, another streak of lightning cuts across the sky and she begins counting, something she doesn't really have to do but wants to, to estimate the distance away from Metro City the storm currently is.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, fo-!" An answering crack of thunder cuts her off, the sound causing an excited grin to appear on her face as she shifts herself closer to the window, careful to not let Minion drop. "Oooh..." she breathed out, one cheek pressed up against the glass as she watched the storm outside.

There were days, clear, bright, and sunny, when Mylani would, in a fit of impatience and need for relaxation, would turn on every Tesla coil she had in whatever lair she was in at the time and settle in to watch. Other times, she would rig up her sound systems to play recordings of past thunderstorms (it always seemed to pay to set up recorders around Metro City, you never knew when someone would do something even she would consider low - those tapes always mysteriously ended up inside an on-duty police vehicle with careful notes on the label as to where and when it was recorded, thanks to Minion), but neither was even remotely comparable to seeing and hearing a true storm firsthand.

The power behind lightning was even the inspiration for her usual suit, the inclusion of the blue lightning bolt having been her idea, though Minion himself was the one who chose how many and where. After having seen Minion's finished work on the suit, she ended up having him work on everything from underclothes to work clothes to more casual gear to wear on off days around the lair, all of which had the same insignia.

Her thoughts were interrupted by several close-together flashes of lightning, promising a large clap of thunder in three...two...one..._kra-koom_! The lights in the Lair flickered behind her, but the lightning had temporarily dazed Mylani, and she rubbed her eyes, the gleeful expression still on her face. "Did you see that one, Minion?" she asked excitedly. "Three bolts, and that close together! Tonight is going to be a _fantastic_ storm, isn't it?"

"Mm?" Minion groaned, having fallen asleep while Mylani had been watching the storm - it was one of the rare times he could catch a quick nap in between evil plans. "What is it?" he asked, fins fluttering a little to get the water moving in the bowl.

Fixing the fish with a look of disapproval, Mylani gestured towards the window wildly with one hand, the other arm holding the fish's bowl up to the window, where another streak of lightning lit up the night sky. "How can you sleep through this, Minion? It's so close!" she asked, impatient and a little reverent as she trailed off, distracted once again by the lightning outside.

Minion yawned, turning in his bowl to look out the window just as another crack of thunder sounded. Startling a little at the sudden loud noise, the fish rose to the top of his bowl, knocking into the glass and letting out a surprised noise at the unexpected stop.

Mylani clutched the bowl tighter against her stomach, having noticed Minion's discomfort but, not willing to miss the next flash of lightning, she stayed put, letting one leg dangle over the edge of the wide windowsill as she watched the storm.

The two stayed there in (mostly) quiet comfort as the sky split and crackled over Metro City, the only sounds coming from the Lair being the sleepy _bowg_ing of Brainbots and Mylani's happy exclamations as the storm progressed, the morning arriving to find a small large-headed blue woman and the only sentient creature on the planet who so far had stuck by her all the thirty long years she had been alive curled up together on the windowsill, asleep.


End file.
